<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arcadia's Vision by Mahoustar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949382">Arcadia's Vision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar'>Mahoustar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Don't ask me how though, I have too many things I want to do but not enough words to describe them, Or.. at least in the time period of the plot they don't, Please don't, The reincarnation thing will be explained though, This came from the thumbnail of a meme video somehow, Visions Do Not Exist (Genshin Impact), Well... that's a lot of AU tags, ok— this might wind up getting super dialogue heavy in the second chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydro. Geo. Pyro. Anemo. These are the four elements that survived the Great Temporal War. In the continent of Tevyat, humanity and gods have realized the Founding Stars' dreams of the two races coexisting. Yet.. peace never lasts.</p><p>~</p><p>"Witness our resolve, Shiros!"<br/>"Without law or standard, life is chaotic and untamed."<br/>"To soar beyond the shackles of injustice— that is a dream I wish to share with the world!"<br/>"Excitement is a fickle thing. It hides its fuse, just waiting for a spark of ignition."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Stolen Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is my very first attempt at writing a reincarnation fic.. wish me luck.</p><p>There is going to be a lot of original content— and this technically takes place in 21st century Tevyat. There's only four elements now (as stated in the summary), as the Archons who ruled over the others either fell into obscurity or was killed with the enigmatic Time Archon.</p><p>The Time Archon will appear later on.. and there might be some insane things that happen along the way there.</p><p> </p><p>(This all was inspired by the thumbnail picture of a video on YouTube called The Husbando State - Genshin Impact.exe. I don't know how it happened— but this came from essentially a meme video.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swords clashed and starcasters were fired. In the midst of the chaos, the tomb containing a revered child of the stars was stolen. When the dust settled.. alarms rang out.</p><p>"The Abyssal Prince has been stolen! His casket is gone! I repeat.."</p><p>Watching everything from afar, a blue-haired man sighed. "Of course I don't get to the prince first.. this may spell trouble for Tevyat.. I have to tell the Knights about this."</p><p>The man fled into the night, his blue scarf trailing behind him. As the guards ran throughout the city of freedom, a bard wearing a green cloak sighed while watching the chaos unfold. "There is a disturbance in the winds.. almost as if.. the spirit of the prince is wailing out of tears he sheds.."</p><p>Within a moment, the bard had vanished. He had a job to do.. and he had to find the reincarnations of the Founding Star's champions. If he didn't.. humanity wouldn't be able to see the sun rise again after the abyssal reckoning.</p><p>In a hidden base within another realm, the casket's lid was removed by a masked mage. "My prince, it is time to awaken."</p><p>The boy inside the casket twitched... and opened his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Diluc, The Darknight Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At the bar Diluc runs, he meets a boy with Anemo powers named Venti. Little does the red-haired bar owner know that he's going to get wrapped up in a fight to save the world..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diluc sighed, tossing the washing rags he was holding back into their bucket. He'd just finished cleaning the tables— and just in time for opening. Clicking on the neon sign, he stepped behind the counter and waited for patrons.</p><p>His very first customer of the day, strangely enough, looked like he was a boy just around 14 years old. His clothing also seemed strangely old-fashioned, although the small frayed tips of his cloak showed the passage of time. "Aren't you a little young to be visiting bars like the Angel's Share?"</p><p>The boy just shrugged in response. "Well.. I'm in a bit of a different situation compared to most, I guess. I'm actually a lot older than I look."</p><p>"We'll talk about that later, once I close up shop. I think you might actually be looking for someone I might know.. although it's just a hunch."</p><p>Most of the day then passed normally, but the boy had stayed in the bar for a while. Diluc turned off the sign, and he then turned to the boy. "So.. what's your name?"</p><p>"I'm Venti. You are?"</p><p>"Diluc. Though.. I strangely feel like I met you before.."</p><p>Venti merely shrugged, and went to the door. "We'll be heading to the Knights' HQ. Reason being.. well, it's a little complicated to explain without context." Diluc then left with Venti, locking the door to the Angel's Share after Venti's exit. "Why are we heading to the Knights of Favonious?"</p><p>"There has been an attack and theft at the Grand Historia museum. One of the caskets in the main exhibit had been stolen last night. How did you not hear about it?"</p><p>"I usually don't watch the news. The Knights always handle everything well, don't they?"</p><p>Right with that comment, Venti stopped walking. "Did I say something odd?" Diluc asked, turning to the green-clad boy.</p><p>"This might sound strange.. but in your past life you would've never uttered something like that."</p><p>"Past life?" Diluc echoed, trying to figure out what Venti meant. "I was planning on revealing that later along with your old memories, but I might be forced to do it sooner than ideal—"</p><p>"Hey, that's the boy who claims he's an Archon! Let's get 'im!"</p><p>Within moments, a gang of delinquents surrounded the two who were talking. "Well... huh. Diluc, given you can't use a claymore yet, you're gonna have to let me handle this. Though... this is how the Treasure Hoarders reincarnate? How curious."</p><p>Venti conjured a wind-draft from nothing, and blasted away the troublemakers before they decided to run away like cowards. "That should do the trick. Didn't think they'd put up that little of a fight now though."</p><p>"Did you just create an updraft? How?"</p><p>"Well.. I've only told the Knights this as of now.. but I'm actually Barbatos, the Anemo God. Well— of course I'm reincarnated too, given almost all of the champions who fought alongside the Founding Star reincarnated into what should of been a peaceful time."</p><p>Diluc crossed his arms at that. "So.. I'm going to assume for a minute you aren't talking practical nonsense to me. You're the Anemo God, reincarnated, and you came looking for me because in my past life I was one of Tsukiyomi's chosen?"</p><p>"That's practically the summary of what I was doing. It was easy to spot the parallels between the old and new versions of you. Though.. we really should get to the HQ now."</p><p>Conveniently, said HQ was only a block away. "I used the faster pedestrian route. Of course I can get there with flying, but.. ah.."</p><p>"It's an ability I don't have. It's fine though.. but why are we here anyway?"</p><p>"I have to speak with the Grand Master and her co-workers on something. You'll be in the conversation, though."</p><p>"Okay." Diluc sighed, as he opened the doors to the station. Though... who the hell would want to steal the Abyssal Prince's casket?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am most likely misspelling the Knights' full name. I can't remember it too well in spite of still playing the prologue, so... yeah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>